1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to multi-circuit automotive electrical switches, and more particularly, to such a switch that incorporates both low power solid state circuits and normal power direct-acting circuits in the same switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-circuit switches that include spring blades and contacts that move across metal paths on a housing cover or base are well known. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,685 issued to Benjamin F. Chestnut. It is also known that the metal paths may be traces on circuit boards. Circuit boards of the type used in solid state circuits (referred to herein as "low" power circuits) generally operate at a significantly lower power than that normally used to directly operate electrical lights, motors and other such electrical devices in automobiles, which will be referred to herein as "normal" power circuits. Moreover, the circuits on such circuit boards are generally significantly more fragile than the circuits associated with the normal power switches. Thus, for both electrical and mechanical reasons, multi-circuit switches do not generally include separated low power and normal power circuit mechanisms in the same switch. This is particularly true when the switches are small in size. However, it is becoming increasingly common to use microprocessors and other solid state circuits in automobiles. Further, the increase in the number of instruments in automobiles, and the generally decreasing size of automobiles has led to a need for switches and other electrical circuits to be greatly reduced in size. Thus it would be very useful to have a switch that both combines normal and low power circuits and at the same time is very compact.